


В погоне за снитчем

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Quidditch, Romantic Comedy, Unspeakables, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: История, в которой ужин в Министерстве, соперничество между братом и сестрой, а также квиддичный турнир изменили жизнь Падмы Патил так, как она и думать не могла.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catching the Snitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372974) by [abluestocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestocking/pseuds/abluestocking). 



> АУ, где Гарри — член семьи Уизли и, соотвественно, с Джинни не имел никаких отношений.
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ-17 для команды Гриффиндора. Бета - vlad.

Все началось с ужина в Министерстве, на который Падма даже не хотела идти.

— Будет весело, — бессердечно заявила Мораг, которая уже оделась.

И все-таки Падме не нравилось, в отличие от ее соседки по комнате, ни налаживать полезные знакомства, ни ходить на приемы с коктейлями.

— Это всего лишь политика и рукопожатия, — сказала она, мрачно засовывая плечики обратно в шкаф. — Если бы мне хотелось постоянно якшаться с кучей знаменитостей, я бы другую работу выбрала.

— Всего один ужин. Улыбайся, ешь и веди светские беседы.

— Ненавижу светские беседы, — пробормотала Падма. Она умела их вести — если было нужно, могла поддержать разговор не хуже других, — но это был настоящий отстой. На ее работе ценились ум, мастерство и прямота, а не притворные улыбки и лесть на фоне оваций. Каждый раз, когда ей приходилось идти на одно из этих министерских мероприятий, все, что приходило Падме на ум — Гилдерой Локхарт, который учил их на втором курсе.

Мораг засмеялась.

— Тогда будь угрюмым и таинственным невыразимцем и отказывайся от разговоров. Это тебе идет. Сразу все кругом голову теряют.

— Даже не знаю, почему ты мне нравишься, — сказала Падма, через силу улыбаясь.

~//~

За ужином Мораг устроилась за совсем другим столом. Падма решила: это чтобы ей было легче завязать новые отношения. За ее столом сидели: кинозвезда (со слишком белыми и ровными зубами), журналистка (Падма не доверяла журналистам; опыта общения с Ритой Скитер оказалось достаточно), политик (не та ли, которая занимала в высшей степени сомнительную позицию насчет статуса великанов?) и бизнесмен (из-за липкого очарования которого Падме захотелось принять душ). Был еще шестой стул справа от нее, но кто бы ни должен был его занять, он еще не появился. (Подозрительность Падмы зашкалила).

Она сосредоточилась на еде, пропуская речь министерского спикера мимо ушей. Если это важно, Мораг расскажет ей позже, но пока что это звучало как все тот же старый бессмысленный треп. Свое дело Падма сделала — пришла и вела себя как паинька. Слушать ей было совсем не обязательно.

— Извините, опоздала, — шепнул кто-то и уселся на стул рядом с Падмой.

Пока официант приносил женщине тарелки, Падма не сводила с нее глаз.

Прошло пятнадцать лет со времен Битвы за Хогвартс, пятнадцать лет с тех пор, как Падма сражалась в последний раз за Армию Дамблдора, пятнадцать долгих и плодотворных лет. И с тех пор она не видела женщину, которая сидела рядом — ну, не общалась с ней. Конечно, она видела Джинни Уизли. А кто не видел? Она была лицом «Холихедских Гарпий», легендой мирового квиддича, улыбчивым представителем бесчисленных шикарных брендов. В год, когда она выиграла свой первый кубок чемпионата мира, среди подростков началась злополучная мода — красить волосы под Джинни (и результат частенько выходил дурацкий). Она была рок-звездой.

— Привет, — неуместно вставила Падма.

Улыбалась Джинни так же фантастически, как и на рекламных плакатах — открыто и тепло.

— Привет, — сказала она, обращаясь ко всем за столом.

Спикер продолжал говорить, но до самого конца речи Падма не могла сосредоточиться ни на его словах, ни на ужине. Она посвятила всю себя Джинни, сидевшей рядом: долгой линии ее левой ноги, неуловимому аромату духов, в чем-то почти мужских. Аппетит у Падмы пропал полностью.

Суть в том, что Джинни Уизли не была просто одной из крупнейших знаменитостей волшебного мира. Эта девушка была первым увлечением Падмы — пятнадцать лет и целую жизнь назад. Может, сейчас они и вращались в разных кругах, но Падма все еще помнила неистовую юную колдунью, сражавшуюся бок-о-бок с ней. Она была прекрасной тогда, и она была прекрасной сейчас, и через пару минут Падма собиралась завести с ней светскую беседу.

Но никаких напрягов!

~//~

Ну конечно, в светской беседе Джинни не было равных.

У девушки, которую помнила Падма, не было времени на дружеские расшаркивания — она предпочитала сначала швырнуть заклятье и только потом задавать вопросы, — но то была другая эпоха. Наверное, дело в том, что Падма ни разу не была на приеме вместе с Джинни. Может, она всегда была такой.

— И каково было сниматься в Аргентине? — спросила Джинни у актера.

Он рассказал им историю о том, как свалился со скалы, и только гримерша оказалась достаточно внимательной, заметила опасность и наколдовала Арресто моментум.

— Это была небольшая скала, — признался он, сверкая жемчужно-белой улыбкой. — Но все-таки скала! Всегда проверяй записи об охране труда и безопасности у режиссеров, прежде чем подпишешь контракт.

Падма как раз мечтала о том, чтобы со скалы свалились все их соседи по столику, кроме нее и Джинни. Но это было нехорошо, и она попыталась:

— Может, они думали о публичном резонансе? Отличный заголовок — «Кинозвезда падает со скалы».

— Недостаточно эффектный, — тут же вставила журналистка. — Может, «Кумир миллионов встречает жестокую смерть»?

Актер явственно забеспокоился. Такая возможность очевидно не приходила ему в голову.

— А может, они надеялись, что вы влюбитесь в гримершу, которая спасла вам жизнь, — сказала политик, проникнувшись духом обстановки.

Актер забеспокоился еще сильнее.

— Ей было семьдесят.

«Бедовая старушка», — подумала Падма.

Джинни, решившая, вероятно, что стоило бы сменить тему, пока продюсеры не засудили их за клевету, сказала:

— Итак, Падма, расскажи нам, чем на самом деле занимаются невыразимцы?

Дерьмо. Вот дерьмо. Внезапно все сидевшие за столиком уставились на Падму, это было неудобно, но что еще неудобнее — Джинни смотрела прямо на нее.

Падме было тридцать три. В своей сфере она считалась отличным специалистом, а еще отличалась редкостным хладнокровием. Но именно сейчас, когда эти большущие карие глаза уставились на нее, она не могла придумать ничего.

После мучительной паузы она воспользовалась стандартным ответом.

— Ну, — с самой лучшей из своих загадочных улыбок сообщила она, — если я скажу, придется вас убить.

Бизнесмен вздрогнул, а журналистка одобрительно бросила:

— Жуть!

Джинни только усмехнулась. Ее глаза блеснули.

— Полагаю, — отозвалась Падма, — не засекреченные части моей работы — такие же, как и у любого из вас. Даже более прозаические. Порой самое интересное — попытка выяснить, кто именно допил последний кофе с кофеином и не заказал новый. Отдел, полный невыразимцев, лишенных кофеина — не слишком-то приятное место.

— Или безопасное, — уточнил актер, пытаясь поддразнить, но вышло в итоге нервозно.

Падма улыбнулась.

— Гермиона говорит, что у вас есть лига по софтболу, — наливая себе вина, сказала Джинни.

А, лига по софтболу.

— Гермиона думала, что те из нас, кто неуверенно чувствует себя на метле, смогут хоть так насладиться командным духом.

По смешинкам в глазах Джинни Падма поняла, что та успешно расшифровала вежливый корпоративный жаргон и перевела фразу как: «Гермиона до чертиков боится метел». (Падма любила Гермиону, но у всех есть недостатки).

— Несмотря на это, квиддич вы не забросили? — спросила журналистка, словно вздернув чувствительные до новостей антенны.

Падма, предчувствуя заголовок «Гермиона Грейнджер заставляет невыразимцев бросить квиддич ради маггловской игры», быстро пошла на попятную.

— О, конечно, нет. Квиддичная лига у нас тоже есть. Кстати, ежегодный турнир как раз через месяц.

Актер оживился.

— А призы какие?

— Слава и престиж, — улыбаясь, ответила Падма. — Хотя это и не слишком честная игра — Гарри всегда побеждает.

Ой. Не стоило это говорить.

— Гарри Поттер играет? — вытаращив глаза, спросила журналистка. — Но он же не работает в Отделе тайн!

Это попадет в «Ежедневный пророк». Падма сдержала вздох.

— Нет, не работает. Но мы разрешаем участвовать близким наших коллег, так что из-за Ханны он играет.

Джинни поболтала вино в бокале.

— Кто-то должен накрутить ему хвост.

— Хорошо бы, — сказала Падма, — но сама я — крепкий середняк.

Она играла чуть лучше среднего, особенно по стандартам квиддичной лиги невыразимцев, ни разу не профессиональной (если не считать Гарри — у того до сих пор были рефлексы), но скромность на всех производит хорошее впечатление. — Джинни, если захочешь просватать одного из своих игроков за моего, только скажи.

— Скажу, — ответила Джинни, и легкая улыбка заиграла у нее на губах.

Черт, ну и привлекательной же была эта улыбка.

~//~

Когда ужин закончился, Джинни затащила ее в гардероб.

— Надо встретиться. Как насчет перехватить по кофе на неделе?

— Отличная мысль, — не слишком внятно ответила Падма.

Джинни ей усмехнулась, а потом ушла, без усилий проскользнув сквозь наводнявшую гардероб толпу, как между летящими ей навстречу бладжерами. Падма не представляла, как ей это удалось.

Именно так Падма и договорилась о свидании с Джинни Уизли.

(Мораг была готова на все, чтобы Падма не отмазалась от встречи, притворившись больной. Падма сильно пожалела о том, что рассказала Мораг о своей огромной, как украинский железнобрюх, влюбленности.

— Это всего лишь кофе! — возмущалась она. — Двое друзей решили поболтать!

— Угу, ага, — сказала Мораг и подмигнула.)

~//~

Они договорились встретиться в маггловской кофейне («чтобы поменьше было любителей автографов», — оправдывалась Джинни в письме). Падма пришла на пять минут раньше и заказала квадра-порцию среднего обезжиренного латте, потому что по работе ей приходилось разбираться в специализированных жаргонах, а кофейный маггловский пару раз приходился кстати. На ее чашке написали «Падме». Ну, хотя бы близко.

Джинни появилась на пару минут позже и извинилась. Сложно представить, но в маггловской повседневной одежде она выглядела даже лучше, чем в вечернем платье на ужине. Падма сглотнула неожиданно застрявший в горле ком и обожгла пищевод слишком горячим кофе.

— Итак, — сказала Джинни, когда сделала заказ и уселась (на ее чашке написали «Дженни»). — Ужасно хочется поболтать — так давно не виделись! — но еще мне хочется воплотить в жизнь операцию «Накрутить Гарри хвост».

Падма подняла бровь.

— Ну же, — ухмыляясь, сказала Джинни. — Он выигрывает каждый год. Это нечестно. Давно пора кому-нибудь расшевелить это болото.

— О чем думаешь? — спросила Падма. Это всегда безопасный вопрос.

Джинни откинулась на спинку стула. Свитер на ее груди натянулся, и Падма, сделав героическое усилие, продолжила смотреть Джинни в лицо. Подростком она не была. «Приди в себя, Патил!»

— Я думаю, — сказала Джинни. Ее глаза блестели, — что нам с тобой нужно неожиданно завести интрижку и влюбиться.

— …Прошу прощения? — слабым голосом переспросила Падма.

— Ты сказала, турнир через месяц. Если мы начнем встречаться сейчас, то для тренировок с твоей командой у меня будет куча времени. И Гарри проиграет!

— Это всего лишь корпоративная лига, — сказала Падма. — Не твой уровень — или уровень Гарри. Уверена, что хочешь тратить на нас время?

«Вместо отдыха на Карибах, съемок новой рекламы или того, чем в свободное время занимаются мировые знаменитости», — подумала она.

Джинни снова ухмыльнулась.

— Разумеется, я до смерти люблю Гарри, но ты же знаешь, каково с братьями или сестрами. Они удержаться не могут, лишь бы тебя подоставать. Гарри целую вечность почивает на лаврах чемпиона Хогвартса, а всякий раз, играя с семьей, играет вполсилы. Я хочу честную борьбу, хочу гордиться победой.

— Говорит звезда мирового квиддича.

— Не стоит меня осуждать, — смеясь, ответила Джинни. — Что скажешь?

Чашка кофе обжигала Падме ладони, но она почти не замечала этого.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы изображали отношения, и тогда ты сможешь победить Гарри на нашем рабочем квиддичном турнире, — уточнила она, просто чтобы убедиться.

Джинни захлопала ресницами. Такое всегда смотрится глупо, и сейчас вышло не лучше обычного, но сердце Падмы вдруг застучало быстрее. Какая ужасная идея.

— Ага. Что скажешь?

Падма притворилась, что раздумывает.

— Можно пару билетов на игру «Гарпий»?

— Дорогая, — нарочито и вульгарно растягивая слова, ответила Джинни, — для моей девушки — все, что ее сердце пожелает.

Какая ужасная идея.

— Окей, — сказала Падма.

~//~

Мораг с огромным энтузиазмом прониклась идеей этой шалости. (Пришлось рассказать ей, потому что навешать лапшу на уши не удалось бы ни за что. Если бы Падма по-настоящему встречались с Джинни, то они трахались бы на всех возможных поверхностях, и Падма стала бы действительно неудобной соседкой. Если подобной, м-м-м, «деятельности» не будет, Мораг никогда не купится. Лучше уж правду сказать).

— Не беспокойся, я за тебя поручусь, — сказала она, вручая Джинни чашку чая. — Буду жаловаться, как мне мешают спать, и как ты фактически перебралась сюда жить. Что вы не зеваете.

— Э, — сказала Падма. — Может, не так подробно?

Если мама узнает, что она встречается с Джинни Уизли, из «Ежедневного пророка», вкупе с сенсационными подробности их активной сексуальной жизни, ее инфаркт хватит, и потом, она обидится, что Падма не рассказала ей. Падма хотела бы вообще этого избежать.

Хотя и не была уверена, что получится скрыть все это от газетчиков. У них вышло скрыть участие в играх Гарри — а он определенно знаменитость, — но еще он был молодым отцом с до скучного нормальной жизнью. Если бы он сделал что-нибудь примечательное, это бы, конечно, прогремело в газетах, но ни на кнат несравнимо с тем, как изо дня в день освещают жизнь Джинни. Наверное, стоит отправить сову маме, просто на всякий случай, решила Падма; но соврет ли она или скажет правду?

— Просто говори, что это для тебя новость, но мы, вроде бы, очень счастливы, — сказала Джинни и взяла Падму за руку, чтобы запечатлеть на ее пальцах старомодный поцелуй.

Падма зарделась.

Мораг фыркнула в чашку.

~//~

— Итак, э-э-э, — выразительно произнесла Падма на первой командной встрече. Джинни уже ушла на поле, чтобы дать Падме возможность объясниться без ее угрожающего присутствия. — Я хочу кое-что сказать.

На лице Оливера тут же проступило беспокойство.

— Ты же играешь, верно? Ты нужна нам, Патил.

— Играю, — ответила Падма с улыбкой. Он весьма ревностно относился к квиддичу, даже в корпоративной лиге. — Но, понимаете ли, я начала встречаться кое с кем, кто хотел бы поиграть, если у нас найдется для нее местечко.

— На какой позиции? — спросила Имоджен. — Может, на моей? После потасовки в Норвиче у меня до сих пор кости ломит.

— Она играет на любой, — сказала Падма, — но охотник и ловец подойдут лучше.

— Любой? — скептически уточнил Оливер. Большинство приличных игроков специализировались, хотя в трудную минуту могли попробовать свои силы на другой позиции.

— Она действительно хороша, — с улыбкой ответила Падма.

— Ну, действительно хороший игрок нам не помешает, — сказал Руфус, с усилием поднимаясь на ноги. Загонщиком он оставался отличным, но бедра у него были уже не те. — Если мы хотим иметь хоть малейший шанс против Поттера.

Оливер толкнул дверь раздевалки, и они все вместе пошагали на поле.

— Если девушка Падмы — не профессионалка, — сказала Руфусу Имоджен, — нам в лучшем случае стоит надеяться на второе место. Обычный здравый смысл.

Когда Оливер замер на месте, Падма едва в него не врезалась. Потом обошла его и подошла к Джинни, приподнявшись, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку.

— Эй, детка, — сказала Джинни. Ее глаза смеялись. — Привет, невыразимцы! — поприветствовала она команду. — Есть местечко для меня?

— Как тебе удалось закадрить Джинни Уизли?! — спросил Оливер, прежде чем закивать. — А, пофиг, позже расскажешь. Да, конечно, у нас есть местечко. Если ты не против, Имоджен.

— Я уже сказала, что нет, — ответила Имоджен. — И как будто я когда-нибудь заявляла, что лучше Джинни Уизли! — Она засмеялась глубоким грудным смехом. — Погодите, пока Гарри не увидит, кто у нас в команде.

Рука Джинни, лежавшая на талии Падмы, была горячей и крепкой.

~//~

Если бы их притворные отношения касались только тренировок, Падма бы с этим справилась. Естественно, поначалу это слегка ошеломляло — в основном из-за быстроты и внезапности. Не то, чтобы они с Джинни в старые дни ДА не дружили, или что Падма не могла дружить с кем-то (настолько) притягательным. Актрисой Падма была неважной, но, кажется, никто не замечал, что она стесняется целовать Джинни в губы или краснеет всякий раз, когда та заигрывает с ней (что случалось частенько, ведь Джинни определенно нравилось с ней заигрывать).

Но Джинни приходила не только на тренировки. Она забегала к ним по вечерам пару раз в неделю: то с бутылкой вина и маггловским фильмом, то с новой настолкой, в которой драконы пытались уничтожить мир, и надо было вместе помешать им, а то со свежим, выпущенным впервые за много лет альбомом «Weird Sisters».

Это было… иначе, не так, как ожидала Падма — сидеть рядом на диване, пока в камине разгорается пламя. Джинни была веселой, милой (пусть и не без чертовщинки) и внимательной. Влюбленность Падмы не подавала никаких признаков, что собирается в ближайшей перспективе угаснуть.

— Сделай же что-нибудь, — сказала Мораг как-то вечером, когда Джинни уехала домой. (Падма не знала наверняка, где та жила. Наверное, какое-то особое и дорогое место, со швейцаром, который будет отгонять папарацци. Уж точно не в Майл Энде, где толпы студентов. Хотя они не так уж плохи, пока не устраивают вечеринки. Да и странностей они не замечают).

Падма вздохнула и допила вино.

— Мы с ней в разных лигах играем, куда мне.

— Ну, по факту вы играете в одной, — рассмеялась Мораг собственной шутке.

Падма ответила очень грубым жестом, которому она научилась у декана МакГонагалл (после выпуска, разумеется).

— Но правда, Мораг. Я обычный человек, а она — Джинни Уизли.

— Ты невыразимец, а они однозначно не нормальные люди, — сказала Мораг, — и с моей стороны это выглядит, как то, что Джинни хрен побери Уизли запала на тебя.

— Ты пыталась свести Имоджен и Шеймуса, — отметила Падма. — Репутация у тебя не блестящая.

— Что ж, — с чувством оскорбленного достоинства проговорила Мораг, — я буду стоять на своем. Сделай же что-нибудь.

Падма попробовала это представить. Как это — целовать Джинни по-настоящему? По-настоящему… нет, в эту сторону простирается какое-то безумие. Джинни не интересно! Она просто друг, и Падма была очень рада, что после стольких лет они опять начали общаться. Может, получится остаться друзьями и после чемпионата, даже если они «разбегутся». Теперь, когда общение наладилось, Падме не хотелось снова терять с Джинни связь.

Но все, чего хотелось Джинни, это поставить Гарри на место и заработать семье Уизли престиж. И ничего больше.

Конечно, ничего больше.

~//~

В день турнира, когда началась разминка, Падма наткнулась на Гарри.

— Итак, — сказал он, кивая в сторону Джинни: шла тренировка, и она играла на позиции запасного охотника (и задавала Оливеру жару), — это правда. Ты пошла против меня на хитрость.

На вид он не злился, только рад был. Падма ему улыбнулась.

— Боишься?

— Джинни? — Гарри засмеялся, потом широко ухмыльнулся. — Ага, типа того. Я ничего так, но Джинни — это Джинни.

— Она вбила себе в голову, что стоит сбить с тебя спесь, — сообщила ему Падма.

— Готов спорить, — сказал Гарри, — она знает: если я поймаю снитч, то никогда не позволю ей забыть об этом. Плюс, она хочет покрасоваться перед новой подружкой.

Падма покраснела.

— Ей не нужно передо мной красоваться.

— И все же ей хочется, — с улыбкой ответил Гарри. — Гермиона говорила, Джинни от тебя без ума.

А это уже новости.

— Гермиона это сказала?

У невыразимцев не существовало традиционной вертикальной иерархии — посторонний мог бы решить, что в их отделе царит хаос, даже если бы мог понять масштабы их работы, — но Гермиона была если не прямой начальницей Падмы, то одним из самых влиятельных и опытных невыразимцев. Падма восхищалась тем, как она работает, и часто консультировалась насчет запутанных деталей сложных заданий. При том, что настоящими друзьями они не были — потому что в Хогвартсе всегда вращались в разных кругах (даже до того, как Золотое Трио отправилось на поиски хоркруксов, оставив Армию Дамблдора ради новых сражений), а со времен войны помимо работы они не встречались, — Падме нравилось считать, что они уважают друг друга.

И она никогда не думала, что Джинни может обсуждать ее с Гермионой. Но, вероятно, она обсуждала. Хотя в Хогвартсе они общались не то чтобы тесно, но сейчас они были семьей; может, Джинни приняла Гермиону как сестру, которой у нее никогда не было. Если бы Джинни по-настоящему встречалась с Падмой, а не просто притворялась, то могла бы неплохо поболтать о новой пассии со своей невесткой. Совершенно нормальная вещь.

Но это не значило, что Падма сейчас не стоит перед Спасителем волшебного мира (теперь — кротким мужчиной с темными кругами под глазами: недосып из-за очередного младенца) и не выслушивает, как ее фиктивная девушка пересказывает всем свои восторги по ее поводу.

— Ну, я тоже слегка от нее без ума, — ответила Падма. Ее щеки все еще пылали.

Гарри улыбнулся и положил ей руку на плечо.

— Приходи вместе с Джинни на воскресный ужин как-нибудь. Обещаю, мы не кусаемся. Даже Молли.

Для Падмы это было уже слишком. Все еще не придя в себя, она кивнула. К счастью, «отношения» с Джинни скоро закончатся, и ей никогда не придется открыто заявлять клану Уизли о своих планах на руку и сердце их младшенькой.

(К счастью ли это было? Предательское сердце Падмы сомневалось).

~//~

Поставленные в жеребьевке как можно дальше (Маргарет, организатор лиги, бросила один только взгляд на составы их команд и воткнула их первыми и вторыми), команды Гарри и Джинни не должны были встретиться до самого финала — если, конечно, заберутся так далеко. (А они заберутся, если судьба не выкинет какой-нибудь случайный кульбит, или кто-то не воспользуется запрещенным Феликс фелицисом).

Они легко выиграли первый матч: Джинни поймала снитч за полчаса. Падма забила пару голов, так что с удовлетворением наблюдала за тем, как команда Гарри громила своих горемычных соперников, пока они с Джинни устроили на трибуне что-то вроде пикника. Адель, ловец команды-соперника, изо всех сил пыталась отвлечь Гарри, но это не сработало; он все-таки увидел снитч первым, а когда Гарри Поттер в полную силу гнался за снитчем, мало кто мог его остановить.

Второй их матч состоялся после обеда: изменившиеся тени все усложнили. На десятой минуте Падму почти снесло с метлы бладжером, но точный пируэт ее спас. Оливер пропустил больше голов, чем мог бы в лучшие годы, но он все еще был отличным вратарем, так что команда решительно поддерживала его. Они играли по правилам любительской лиги — игры прекращались через час, даже если снитч так и не был пойман, — так что было очень важно вырваться вперед, просто на случай, если ловец не сумеет найти его вовремя. В этом матче им пришлось бороться до самого конца, и Падма как раз собиралась забить гол, который, как она надеялась, стал бы точкой прорыва, когда Джинни бросилась вниз (прямо перед Падмой, у которой едва сердце из груди не выскочило) и схватила порхающий в воздухе снитч.

— Пойдем с нами в паб, Уизли, — с похвальным безразличием сказал Оливер в раздевалке, после игры. — Выпьем за победу.

— Не могу, — пожала плечами Джинни.

Ну конечно, у нее договоренности. Наверняка что-нибудь гламурное.

— Я обещала Падме, что мы закажем пиццу и посмотрим маггловский телек, — сказала она, беря Падму под руку.

Никто ничего не обещал, но мысль Падме понравилась. Она опустила голову на сильное плечо Джинни, чувствуя, как на губах играет улыбка.

— Простите, ребята, — сказала она, сплетая пальцы с пальцами Джинни. — Она вся моя.

Может, дело было в непривычной смелости Падмы, а может, Джинни просто была в игривом настроении, но она поцеловала Падму в макушку. Падма ощутила, как к щекам приливает горячая кровь.

— Что ж, веселитесь, — сказал Оливер. Ухмылка на его лице подсказывала, что он не особо верит, что у них на уме только пицца и телек. В конце концов, они только начали встречаться.

— Ну тебя! — со смехом ответила Джинни.

~//~

Пицца вышла вкуснейшая. А маггловский сериал по телеку сбивал с толку: путешествия во времени работали совершенно иначе, Падма уж точно знала после прошлогодней неразберихи в Шеффилде, после которой у нее пару недель раскалывалась голова, — но Джинни заставила ее взять последний кусок пиццы, а потом сунула ноги Падме под бедра, чтобы согреть пальцы. Если это и не были настоящие объятия, то чертовски близко к ним.

Если бы Падма так не стеснялась (в личной жизни; на работе в поле или в лаборатории она ничуть не стеснялась), и если бы Джинни не была так явно выше нее уровнем (Падма считала себя недурной партией, но Джинни — мировая суперзвезда!), то предположительно, возможно набралась бы наконец храбрости, чтобы что-то да предпринять.

Но она стеснялась, а Джинни оставалась невероятно прекрасной, так что Падма сидела на диване, смотрела кино про неправдоподобные путешествия во времени, а сердце барабанило в ее груди.

(Мораг, которая уехала по делам в Аберистуит, позже будет сетовать на сдержанность Падмы в гораздо более сильных выражениях. Но Мораг может заткнуть свою варежку).

~//~

Утро следующих выходных, на которых шел турнир, выдалось мокрым и ветреным. Падма застонала и спрятала голову под одеялом, потом мрачно встала с постели и начала одеваться по погоде. Всепогодная экипировка (зачарованная против всего того, что на нее могут обрушить небеса), счастливый кулон (который дала перед СОВами мама) и сапоги, которые Мораг называла «серьезным делом».

— Не перепачкайся там, — сказала Мораг, глядя поверх книги.

(Мораг, безбожница от квиддича, предпочитала расслабляться дома, а не «отмораживать задницу на чертовски неудобных лавках».)

— Попробую, — ответила Падма.

Она-таки сильно перепачкалась, особенно когда после опрометчивого финта закружилась, потеряв управление, и свалилась с метлы на поле. К счастью, и наполовину не так опасно из-за близости финта к земле, так что падать было невысоко. И все же, Падма, пытаясь притормозить падение, неразумно вытянула руки и в итоге сломала запястье. На поле выбежали колдомедики. Имоджен ее заменила, и остаток матча Падма смотрела с земли.

Джинни поймала снитч на сорок пятой минуте, сделав сальто, от которого у Падмы дыхание перехватило, и вот дела — они вышли в финал, который должен был состояться через неделю. Падма похлопала бы в ладоши, но, увы, сломанное запястье. Пришлось довольствоваться улюлюканьем вместо аплодисментов.

Как только официально объявили результат, Джинни оказалась рядом.

— Ты как, в порядке? — спросила она, оглядывая запястье Падмы критическим взглядом.

— Ничего страшного, пройдет через пару дней, — улыбаясь, ответила Падма. — К финалу вернусь в строй. Если после этого позорного падения я еще нужна команде.

— Не дури, — сказал Оливер. — Просто не повторяй больше этого движения.

Падма с притворной торжественностью отдала ему честь.

Отвлекшись на Оливера, она не заметила надвигающийся поцелуй.

За все множество раз, в которые Падма представляла, как Джинни ее целует, она и вообразить не могла, что это случится на квиддичном поле, она будет сидеть в грязи, а Джинни — на корточках рядом. Хлестал дождь, и у Падмы болела рука. Губы Джинни, прижавшиеся к ее губам, были твердыми и влажными от дождя, а рука, касавшаяся лица — нежной.

Идеально.

После секундной задержки Падма, зажмурившись, ответила на поцелуй. Джинни целовала ее, правда целовала — и, на случай, если этого больше никогда не случится, Падма намеревалась запомнить каждый миг этого поцелуя.

~//~

Джинни настояла, что проводит ее домой. Падма, которую все еще слегка мутило, не возражала.

Они поехали на маггловском транспорте, потому что мнительная Джинни не хотела рисковать и аппарировать, пока запястье у Падмы не заживет. На центральной линии было полным-полно народу — субботний вечер, все выбрались прогуляться, — но Джинни оттеснила всех в сторону и заставила кислолицего бизнесмена уступить место «моей девушке, у нее сломана рука, а стоять в толкучке она не сможет».

Падма уселась между дремлющей старушкой и беременной туристкой и стала смотреть на Джинни. Даже среди магглов, которые ни черта не знали, она сияла, как звезда. Падма не могла уложить в голове, как можно стоять рядом с Джинни Уизли и не понять, какая она особенная.

— Ты так на меня смотришь, словно ни разу не видела, — улыбаясь ей, сказала Джинни.

Люди косились на них. Падма достаточно часто ездила на работу в метро и знала, что разговаривать там не принято. Но сегодня она чихать на это хотела.

— Может, и не видела, — загадочно ответила Падма и, откинув голову назад, оперлась затылком о стену вагона.

Домой от станции они шли под дождем. Никакого колдовства при магглах, конечно, так что, к моменту, когда они ввалились, смеясь и по-собачьи отряхиваясь, в квартиру, то вымокли до нитки.

Мораг бросила на них всего один взгляд и демонстративно засобиралась.

— У меня свидание, — заявила она, хотя и подмигнула Падме, стоило Джинни отвернуться. — Вернусь попозже.

— Все совсем не так! — свирепым полушепотом сказала Падма, когда Джинни ушла на кухню делать чай. — Она просто волновалась за меня, потому что я сломала запястье.

— Угу, ага.

— Ненавижу тебя! — сказала Падма, хотя на самом деле это было не так.

~//~

В итоге все случилось как гром среди ясного неба.

Джинни настояла, что приготовит ужин, пускай и была в гостях — сказала, что ни за что не доверит кому-либо со сломанным запястьем нож, потому что это опасно. Падма устроилась за кухонным столом, глядя, как быстро и деловито та нарезает лук и морковку.

— Не хочешь заклинанием? — спросила она.

Джинни покачала головой, сгружая овощи в сковороду. Раздалось убедительное шипение.

— Люблю делать это сама. Есть что-то успокаивающее в готовке. У одного из моих сокомандников есть личный шеф-повар, но мне так нравится. — Она помешала овощи, потом стала изучать шкафчик со специями. — Это умиротворяет. Мама считает, что я рехнулась, раз делаю все вручную, но это забавно.

Падма могла ее понять.

— Моя мама тоже не использует для некоторых рецептов колдовство. Говорит, что даже самое лучшее заклинание не сможет повторить магию хорошего повара.

— Она мне уже нравится, — с улыбкой отозвалась Джинни. — Познакомишь нас?

Падма представила Джинни со своей мамой. Они поладят, решила она; но этот замок стоял на зыбком песке, и внезапно она больше не могла этого выдержать. Такая теплая, приятная близость больно колола своей нереальностью — Падме хотелось настоящего. Как можно наслаждаться ею, зная, что все так скоро закончится?

— Джинни, — сказала она спокойно и собрано, хотя и не знала, что именно хочет сказать.

Услышав, каким тоном говорит Падма, Джинни отложила нож и повернулась к ней.

— Я не… — начала Падма, потом попыталась еще раз. — Раз уж все не по-настоящему, давай не притворяться, что да.

Джинни пожала плечами.

— Даже если мы просто друзья, мне бы хотелось познакомиться с твоей мамой. Ты же знакома с моей.

— Это не то же самое.

Она бы в мгновение ока притащила Джинни домой, если бы все происходило на самом деле.

— Кроме того, — с осторожной бесстрастностью сказала Джинни, — кто сказал, что это не может быть взаправду?

В ушах у Падмы внезапно застучало. Она уставилась на Джинни.

На шее Джинни проступил румянец, но она все равно упрямо продолжила:

— Я совсем не так собиралась просить тебя, но… слушай, ты и правда мне нравишься. Знаю, ты согласилась на все это только потому, что я тебя упрашивала, и ты можешь вообще не думать обо мне в таком ключе, но… Если да, хорошо. — Она прокашлялась. — Ты действительно мне нравишься.

Не самое ясное предложение.

— Ты… мной интересуешься? — спросила она, слыша недоверие в собственном голосе.

— Ты сногсшибательная и милая, и до ужаса компетентная как невыразимец, — сказала Джинни. — Ты разделяешь мое позорное увлечение маггловским телеком, хотя и слишком много болтаешь в процессе, и не боишься намокнуть, гуляя под дождем, а еще смеешься над моими шутками. Плюс я запала на тебя еще в Хогвартсе, — добавила она, ненадолго задумавшись.

— И я, — неожиданно, не задумываясь, ответила Падма. Улыбка Джинни медленно превратилась в самую широкую усмешку.

— Ну что ж, — сказала она и бросила сковородку на произвол судьбы.

Падма встала и обняла Джинни здоровой рукой за шею. Целовалась Джинни так же, как и играла в квиддич — пылко, энергично, и Падма легкомысленно, как школьница, дала этому чувству унести себя прочь.

— Итак, моя теперь-официальная-девушка, — сказала Джинни, когда они все-таки оторвались друг от дружки. — Думаю, наш ужин я сожгла. Может, пойдем куда-нибудь?

Падма задумалась, но…

— Как насчет отложить ужин на потом, — шаловливо сказала она, — и перебраться в спальню?

В конце концов, месяц несбыточных мечтаний надо как-нибудь компенсировать.

— И это тоже великолепная мысль, — ответила Джинни и поцеловала ее еще раз.

Падма рассмеялась прямо ей в губы и прижала к себе.

~//~

_эпилог_

Игра была равной, а день — солнечным, хоть и прохладным. Все Уизли собрались на трибуне, громогласно болея, хоть и за разные команды. Пришли родители Падмы; пару дней назад она заглядывала к ним на ужин поделиться новостями. («Хорошо, — сказала мама и погладила Падму по голове. — Если ты счастлива с ней, то и я счастлива тоже».)

Высоко над ними Гарри и Джинни боролись за выигрышную позицию, пока Падма закладывала крутой вираж, держа в руке бладжер. За ее спиной Оливер защищал ворота, а зрители приветствовали их со всех сторон так энергично и радостно, словно это был финал настоящего чемпионата.

Падма усмехнулась. Ветерок ласкал ее лицо.

Кто бы ни выиграл этот матч, она уже победила.


End file.
